metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Heaven (mother company)
Outer Heaven was the name of the mother company of the five largest private military companies in 2014 led by Liquid Ocelot. It was because of its status as a mother company that it was referred to informally as the Big Five. They were a seemingly unstoppable fighting force, on par with the entire United States Army. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they were deployed all over the globe with the use of high-tech, high-end technology on the battlefield, and could come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. Although the organization itself is referred to as "Outer Heaven," it is often associated with its mobile base of operations, Outer Haven, named for Liquid Ocelot's goal of creating a world free of all forms of external control; a reinterpretation of Big Boss's original Outer Heaven. History With the rise of PMC usage in the early 2010s, the Patriots established a new form of global control by shaping a world economy sustained by endless low intensity conflicts worldwide. By operating several of these PMCs under Outer Heaven, Liquid Ocelot essentially carried out these proxy battles on behalf of the Patriots, against his own interests, and longed to be free of their control. Having recreated and gained control of the former Patriot AI, GW, Liquid intended to destroy the core AI of the Patriots' network, JD, resulting in system control reverting to GW. Though it was assumed he wished to bring the system under his own command,Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). According to Roy Campbell's briefing to Solid Snake. he actually sought its complete destruction, which would plunge the world into anarchy and bring about his vision of "Outer Haven." In 2014, Outer Heaven accumulated enough funds to launch an armed insurrection against the Patriots. Liquid eventually succeeded in gaining control over the Sons of the Patriots System, rendering all modern weaponry ineffective against his forces. During this time, Liquid also ran his own private strike force named the Haven Troopers. Though Outer Heaven was eventually defeated by U.S. forces following JD's destruction, Liquid was convinced that the organization's goals had ultimately been accomplished. Despite the Patriots' destruction, the world of lawlessness and chaos that Liquid had envisioned was prevented from coming into being, due to aspects of the original system being preserved, through the acts of Philanthropy. After the death of the Patriots, Outer Heaven's five PMCs split up, with the Colorado-based American PMC World Marshal Inc. subsequently taking over Outer Heaven's role as the world's largest PMC.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013) Raiden: World Marshal, one of the biggest PMCs out there. I remember news reports about Armstrong being investigated by grand jury. // Kevin Washington: The biggest, ever since the Big Five Heaven/Werewolf, Praying Mantis, Pieuvre Armement, Raven Sword, and Otseolovaya Khvatka split up. Subsidiaries The five PMCs that make up Outer Heaven were all named after former members of FOXHOUND, and led by similarly named members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Praying Mantis *Based in the UK. *Deployed in the Middle East, to fight the local militia. *Vehicles used include Gekko, Strykers, Humvees, attack helicopters (including multiple hammerheads), and Slider UCAVs. *Named after Psycho Mantis. Pieuvre Armement *English: Octopus Armament *Based in France. *Deployed in South America to assist a state army against local rebel soldiers. *Vehicles used include Strykers, attack helicopters, and Slider UCAVs. *Named after Decoy Octopus. Raven Sword *Based in the U.S. *Deployed in Eastern Europe in the efforts to take out the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. *Also deploy Humvees, and Slider UCAVs. *Named after Vulcan Raven. Werewolf *Based in the U.S. *Deployed unmanned units to Shadow Moses to stop the progress of Solid Snake. *Named after Sniper Wolf. Otselotovaya Khvatka *'Оцелотовая Хватка' (English: Clawing OcelotMetal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Relationship Chart => 2014 => Act 1-4 debriefing) *Based in Russia. *Vehicles used include Mikoyan MiG-29s, MiG-3s, and Hinds.Otselotovaya Khvatka TV spot. *Named after Revolver Ocelot. Military resources (as of 2014) Personnel *Liquid Ocelot (commander/CEO) *Vamp (subcommander) *Naomi Hunter (scientist) *Beauty and the Beast Unit (a.k.a. BB Corps) **Screaming Mantis **Crying Wolf **Raging Raven **Laughing Octopus *Haven Troopers (elite soldiers) Military hardware *''Outer Haven'' (mothership/base of operations) *Metal Gear RAY **Manned unit **Unmanned units *Gekko **Suicide Gekko **Dwarf Gekko/Scarabs *Slider *Strykers (Infantry Carrier Vehicle & Mobile Gun System variants) *Humvees *Attack helicopters **Canard Rotor/Wing **Helicopters resembling a fusion between the Chinook and the Stallion *HEMTT trucks *Modified Combat Boat 90s *Caterpillar D9R *Powered suits Logo The Outer Heaven logo featured a skull with an eyepatch on the right eye (alluding to Big Boss, who was well known for having an eyepatch on his right eye), as well as a snake slithering through the left eye and out the mouth in a tongue-like manner before moving on to the left, with the upper body bearing the name of the company. Despite being verbally called "Outer Heaven," the actual name was spelled as "Outer Haven." Behind the scenes Outer Heaven is the main antagonistic group in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Largely because its existence was largely a secret due to being a mother company, it lacked any advertisements (either in terms of printed advertisements such as posters or billboards, or otherwise in terms of TV ads at the start of the game). The Outer Haven logo appears as a custom emblem piece in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (collectible emblem) Gallery File:Praying Mantis logo.png File:Pieuvre Armement logo.png File:Raven Sword logo.png File:Werewolf logo.png File:Otselotovaya-Kvhatka-logo.png Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Outer Heaven